The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstromeria which is a cross of two unnamed, undistributed seedlings; namely, 80D421 as seed parent and 90F1412 as pollen parent. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Staprilene`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Staprilene` was in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by propagation by dividing the rhizomes. Asexual reproduction by dividing rhizomes through successive generations in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Staprilene` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.